taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Annabeth and Percy
Hello. Welcome to my Talk Page. Please leave a message, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you for visiting. Welcome Greetings new arrival, and welcome to Taylor Swift Wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 11:41, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism When facing vandalism, always check the history. You can revert it to before they made any edits at all. At Shake it Off, you undid one vandalism the IP address did, not realizing they had a previous one before that. http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/Shake_It_Off?action=history Anyway, I fixed that one you missed. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 07:03, March 6, 2015 (UTC) *You are now able to use the Rollback feature to undo multiple edits at once. I also made you a chat moderator. Thank you for helping eliminate vandalism. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 07:10, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Good job on reverting the vandalism, but you forgot to block the person. http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Taylor.990 I went ahead and did it. Remember to click the block button next to their names. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:00, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Forums Heya :) Can't help but notice that you and your co-admin haven't turned on forums yet in your . That makes it hard to collaborate — one of the greatest things about Wikia! And without a forum, people are less likely to have a better sense of who's in charge, and whom they can go to for help. We've found that wikis that don't have a metaphorical water-cooler around which to gather tend to have a less-energised group of editors. And I'm sure you want to take steps to ensure that this place attracts a larger, more active user base! As it stands, if you want to have a conversation with more than one person, you'd have to copy and paste your comments on multiple talk page — just as I'm having to do in order to share this message with your co-admin. A forum means much less work for much more engagement. Mind if I just turned on the forums so that we can get some community-wide discussions going? — CzechOut 03:31, July 18, 2015 (UTC) New forum thread Since you've only turned on the forums within the last 24 hours, you may not be aware that there's a new discussion in the forums. I highlighted the thread, which means that it will make the little bell icon to the immediate left of "start a wikia" indicate there's a new discussion. Additional information is available at: * * I've also added several help pages to category:Help. Apologies if you know all this from working on other wikis, but since the forum concept was new here, I just wanted to be extra cautious and explain it a bit more. — CzechOut 17:24, July 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Cool :) I just wanted to make sure the bases were covered, and that both of you had information on how to use the new forums, in case you were unfamiliar. I hope I didn't offend by giving you stuff that was probably a little too basic for your knowledge level! — CzechOut 19:20, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey again! Just wanted to check to see if you had any problems with changing the infoboxes here over to the new, more portable style. Dream Focus seems okay with it over at Thread:7546; just wanted to make sure you were too. Mind popping by that thread and giving your views? — CzechOut 15:32, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Please don't block me please, there's nothing wrong with putting that information on htere, please don't````DOOLOVER22 17:31, January 21, 2016 (UTC) How do I become admin here? How do I become admin here? I want to be an admin here because I am a fan of Taylor and I've been making consistent edits here. [[User:FalcoLombardi99|'FALCO']] [[Message Wall:FalcoLombardi99|'(FALCO'S MESSAGES)']] 14:59, January 31, 2018 (UTC) One Suggestion You may not be aware of it, but the "Global Discussions Moderator" tool is bundled in the "Admin" tool. It's your choice if you want to change it or not, since you're an administrator of the wiki. - Aubree (Talk)